kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Frog Prince
The Frog Prince is the 10th episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 88th episode overall. In this episode; Stacy hesitates to invite a nerdy guy (guest star Jason Hervey from The Wonder Years) to her birthday party; only to change her mind after a daydream framed around the "Frog Prince" fairy tale. Plot Summary Following opening song "Lost in Emotion"; Stacy shares with the others the plans for her medieval-themed birthday party (complete with costumes); giving an opportunity for the others to choose what they're dressing up as (among the band members, Richie chooses a jouster, Kenny picks court jester, Devyn suggests King Arthur...make that Queen Arthurina, Connie chooses the princesses' lady-in-waiting and Stacy will go as Princess Guinevere). Ryan apparently elected to handle guest invitations, and suggests Stacy invite Ethan Greene (a classmate in Stacy's homeroom) to the party (as Ethan is a nerd, Stacy is not exactly interested in doing so but eventually relents. While this is going on Richie suggests he invite Ethan. Reason: "I like geeks") before the band returns to the stage ("How Can I Forget You"). Ethan then catches up with Stacy and attempts to give her flowers and candy. Unfortunately, the first impression does not go over well (the daisies died; the candy was crushed when Ethan fell off his bike and had melted by this point). Following this encounter Stacy imagines herself as a very vain princess; with the other kids in roles similar to what they planned to go to the party as ("I Get Weak"). Enter the frog; specifically a talking frog. Princess Stacy is unimpressed; but the frog gets an opportunity to explain further (he's actually a prince but due to a "trick of fate" he got turned into a frog, and only a kiss from a princess can turn him back). The frog, much to Princess Stacy's amazement, can also dance and sing ("You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover"). Princess Stacy then kisses the frog; who indeed turns out to be a prince, with the daydream ending with Princess Stacy fainting in shock. When we return to the real world, Ethan returns; and much to Stacy's surprise, much better groomed that in his initial appearance. Stacy then apologizes, having finally realized what's inside is much more important than the external appearance, setting up closing song "Prove Your Love" at the birthday party. Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Princess Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie and Jouster * Connie Lew - Connie and Lady-in-Waiting * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny and Court Jester * Devyn Puett - Devyn and Queen Arthurina Guest * Jason Hervey - Ethan Greene and Prince Ethan * Unknown - Frog Prince Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary - Dee * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Lost in Emotion" (Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam cover; performed by Kenny) * "How Can I Forget You" (Elisa Fiorillo cover; performed by Ryan) * "I Get Weak" (Belinda Carlisle cover; performed by Stacy) * "You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover" (Kids Incorporated original; vocalist unknown) * "Prove Your Love" (Taylor Dayne cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia * This was not the first time Jason Hervey and Ryan Lambert had appeared together in the same project; as both actors had previously appeared in the 1987 movie "The Monster Squad". Additionally, the two had co-written a rap song for then-"Who's the Boss" star Alyssa Milano for her 1988 workout video "Teen Steam". * Connie, Devyn and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing Category:Episodes that Devyn didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Episodes directed by Tom Trbovich